


Filthy heelysTM

by fuckyouedward



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, for the filthy heelys TM, sort of, wade got them heelys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouedward/pseuds/fuckyouedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has got heelys and feelings for pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy heelysTM

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the filthy heelys, the idea came from them.

“SPIDEY” Wade shouted. It was dark outside, and Wade was standing on a roof, the spot where spidey usually started his patrol. He walked around looking for him, it was already eleven and spidey already should’ve been here for like half an hour.   
[maybe he’s tired of your bull and started somewhere else] yellow said, (we should go head back home) white chimed in. He was starting to climb down, he usually clinged to spidey on his way down, but he wasn’t here, but then he heard a noise, spideys webs! He yelled at him again and spidey jumped next to him and said “hey Wade, what’s up?” and Wade started babbling immediately, “okay so you know those heelys, from the good ol’ days? Every kid had them, except me...” he made a dramatic face under the mask, “but now, I can take revenge, on all those kids!!” He laughed manically and rolled around, “look spidey!! I got heelys!!” 

He heard spidey sigh, so he grabbed something out of a pouch, “that’s not all, I GOT LIGHT UP SKETCHERS FOR YOU” he handed them over to spidey and asked “what d’ya think? I bet you wouldn’t go on patrol with them” and spidey immediately said “oh you’re on!!” He put the shoes and walked around, “by the way, how do you know my shoe size?-” and before wade could answer he said “-nevermind, I don’t think I want to know” and then he jumped off the building, using his webs to fly around. 

After a few hours of patrolling together, or more wade groping him while piggy back riding him they were on a roof again, eating taco’s, as usual. “I’ve had the shoes on the whole time” spidey said, “what do I get now?” Wade took another bite and made a thoughtful noise, “whatever you want spidey” he smiled, stood up and rolled around, talking about how cool it would be if dogs had heelys, “they would all roll around spidey, it would be so fucking cute!” But then everything went quick, a bird flew past, scaring wade for some reason, and he fell off the roof.

When Wade woke up he was in a room he didn’t know, it was kind of cheap but very clean, he heard someone stumble around and heard glas fall on the ground “Hello?” he tried, “where the fuck am I?” he heard things fall again and a muffled “wait a minute- damn -be right there Wade!” and then the most beautiful person came out of a room, it was an enchanting moment, full on angel choir and white light and all. “W-who are you?” he stuttered, “and where. The fuck. Am I?”   
The boy walked to him and said “It’s me, spider-man, my real name is Peter Parker, and this is my face”

Wade sat in silence for five minutes, which is really, really special and said “no homo, okay yes homo, but you are really fucking pretty” he said with a soft voice, self conciously touching his own scarred face. Peter laughed “well you’re not that bad yourself” and walked to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water and some food. “How are you feeling?” he asked, “you fell off a building if you can remember that.” Wade scoffed and said “hell yeah I did, with my awesome heelys!” 

They joked around as usual when Wade suddenly asked “wait.. how did I get here, did you carry me?” Peter laughed, “yeah, princess style and all, it was super romantic, you should’ve been there, y’know, conciously, you missed a lot.” Wade gaped and closed his mouth again, like a fish. He then just huffed and mumbled something, probably to his boxes. After a while Wade stood up, “I should probably go home, it’s late and you have your job tomorrow right?” Peter nodded and bit his lip thoughtfully, “you could also sleep here, my bed’s not too shabby, and it’s a queensized one, if you don’t want to that’s alright too but yeah-” Wade just laughed and said, “how the hell can I refuse?” and ran to the bedroom, “I’M WAITING PETEY” and Peter just laughed and followed him. 

After they got ready for bed they laid next to each other, “okay, there are rules here” Peter said, “no, absolutely no inappropriate touching, do not wake me up before 10, and you will have to make your famous pancakes as breakfast or I’ll kick you out.” Wade simply responded with a simple “mm mm, I think I can obey those rules” and turned so he was face to face to Peter and smiled. Peter smiled back and gave him a peck to the lips and whispered “go to sleep” And he did, with the biggest smile on his face, he had never slept so well in his life.


End file.
